Vehicles (Burnout Revenge)
Burnout Revenge originally featured 79 vehicles including two exclusive crash vehicles, but it was increased to 89 with the addition of DLC cars in the XBOX 360 port. Race Vehicles These vehicles can be used in any event in Burnout Revenge but can only be unlocked by playing through the single player World Tour. There are 16 standard models divided into 8 different series to correlate with the game's locations. Each series includes a muscle car (M-Type) and a racer (R###). Up until Rank 5, the cars are unmodified and represent the ST class. After that, they re-appear twice with modifications and faster speeds in DX and GT classes. Special Cars appear when a player reaches Rank 9 and can be unlocked from there after completing challenge sheets. Factory *Factory M-Type ST *Factory R160 ST *Factory M-Type DX *Factory R185 DX *Factory M-Type GT *Factory R190 GT Modified *Modified M-Type ST *Modified R165 ST *Modified M-Type DX *Modified R185 DX *Modified M-Type GT *Modified R202 GT Custom *Custom M-Type ST *Custom R170 ST *Custom M-Type DX *Custom R185 DX *Custom M-Type GT *Custom R202 GT Works *Works M-Type ST *Works R170 ST *Works M-Type DX *Works R190 DX *Works M-Type GT *Works R202 GT Prototype *Prototype M-Series ST *Prototype R175 ST *Prototype M-Series DX *Prototype R195 DX *Prototype M-Series GT *Prototype R205 GT Limited *Limited M-Type ST *Limited R175 ST *Limited M-Type DX *Limited R190 DX *Limited M-Type GT *Limited R205 GT Tuned *Tuned M-Type ST *Tuned R180 ST *Tuned M-Type DX *Tuned R195 DX *Tuned M-Type GT *Tuned R205 GT Criterion *Criterion M-Type ST *Criterion R180 ST *Criterion M-Type DX *Criterion R195 DX *Criterion M-Type GT *Criterion R205 GT Special Cars *Low Rider *Revenge Racer *Black Elite Racer *Logitech World Racer *Hot Rod *Nixon Special *Custom Classic *Euro Classic LM *EA Racer GT *Criterion Racer GT *Etnies Racer DLC Cars (Xbox 360) *Alienware Car *Dolby Car *Plantronics Car *Spike TV Car *Xbox LIVE Car Kiosk Cars (Xbox 360) *Circuit City Car *BestBuy Car *Gamestop Car Crash Vehicles These cars can only be unlocked in Crash events during the World Tour. These vehicles can only be used in a Crash event. However, it is possible in at least the XBOX 360 version to use them elsewhere by starting a Multiplayer Crash Battle and exiting out when Player 2 selects their vehicle. Crash vehicles have two variants: junk (Weight) and upgraded (Super) vehicles. There are also two special cars that have their default and exclusive variants (Mobile Diner/Madden Challenge Bus and Classic Crasher C170/Dominator Assassin). *Stock C170 Mid *Stock C175 Super *Compact C180 Lite *Compact C185 Super *Sport C180 Lite *Sport C190 Super *SUV C150 HVY *SUV C160 Super *Saloon C175 Mid *Saloon C180 Super *4x4 C165 Mid *4x4 C180 Super *Off Road C170 Mid *Off Road C180 Super *Utility C140 HVY *Utility C150 Super *Classic Crasher C170 *Dominator Assassin *Madden Challenge Bus *Mobile Diner DLC Cars (Xbox 360) *Monster Car *Yellowcard Car Xbox 360 DLC and Kiosk Vehicles These cars are only available by either downloading them from the Xbox LIVE Marketplace or by downloading them from a Participating Retailer Kiosk. All of these cars are free but are only available by unlocking their original variants through the World Tour. * Category:Lists